Naruto, una mujer hecha y derecha
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: Tras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Naruto piensa que és una chica y pierde sus recuerdos de chico... ¿qué sucederá con Sasuke? ¿Lo soportará? Dejadme Mensajituuu!


**Esta Historia la he sacado basándome en un episodio de Ranma jeje la verdad es que es muy divertido y decidí hacer este fic pero con los personajes de Naruto.**

**Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, están en el dojo de los Uchiha.**

**¿Aguantará Sasuke a Naruto convertido en chica por un día completo?**

"**Naruto; Una chica echa y derecha"**

Aún estaban despuntando los primeros rayos de sol por el horizonte.

La aldea de Konoha aún dormía, excepto por dos siluetas que se alzaban una frente a la otra, subidas cada una en dos tejados contiguos del dojo del clan Uchiha.

Armados cada uno con un palo, silenciosos y en pose defensiva.

-Espero que estés preparado – Dijo el luchador de pelo plateado rompiendo el silencio en el amanecer.

Se lanzó veloz hacia la dirección del otro llevando el palo hacia atrás con una mano y la otra hacia delante en posición de ataque.

Su rubio contrincante le esperaba en el mismo sitio a que le atacase primero, giraba el arma con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para una mayor defensa a los golpes.

El mayor empuñó el arma hacia delante con intención de dar a su rival, pero el otro dio un salto en el aire poyándose con la punta de su arma en el extremo del palo de contrincante.

Ejerciendo una gran fuerza con los brazos, se colocó poniéndose en vertical. (haciendo el pino sobre el palo que sostenía el otro)

-¿Sabes? ¡Ya no eres tan hábil como antes, sensei! – Reía simpático.

-Pobre ingenuo... ¡lo que pasa es que no quiero destrozarte!- parecía que se lo tomaba en serio, realmente se había molestado por la afirmación de el otro.

-No es necesario... – El mayor levantó bruscamente su arma, por lo que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que saltar por encima de su cabeza hasta posarse en el edificio en el que estaba el otro inicialmente y viceversa. Volvieron a ponerse en posición defensiva en la lejanía.

-Ahora me toca a mi atacar, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Adelante, estoy preparado – le contestó el otro empuñando su arma que apuntaba hacia su rival amenazadoramente.

El más joven corrió hasta donde se encontraba el otro esperándole, y rápidamente comenzó a atacarle intentando dar en alguna parte de su cuerpo: por encima de su cabeza, a los lados, en su costado, a sus pies... pero ninguno de sus ataques surtía efecto, pues el otro los rechazaba sin problemas... de repente su arma fue atrapada firmemente con una mano por el rival peliplateado que le hizo detenerse.

-¡Nunca debes subestimar a tu adversario, no lo olvides! – El menor enseñaba los dientes enfurecido, intentando zafar su arma del agarre del otro, pero era inútil.

Bajo el techo del mismo edificio en el que se encontraban esos dos personajes, en la cocina, una muchacha probaba el caldo de la comida que estaba preparando minuciosamente.

-Ya está – se dijo a sí misma tras comprobar el sabor del platillo.

Abrió la ventana de la cocina y se asomó por ella – ¡Naruto, Kakashi sensei, la comida está lista!

-¡En seguida vamos, Sakura! Ya casi hemos acabado – decía con su ojito visible arqueado a modo de sonrisa.

Al ver que el rubio estaba distraído, el mayor asestó un golpe a su estómago con el palo enviándolo a un tejado más abajo, haciéndolo estrellarse literalmente en las tejas dejando todo destrozado.

- Ja ja ja ja! ¡No eres más que un aficionado, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, No olvides que debes de estar siempre en guardia - _Mirándolo victoriosamente desde lejos puesto en jarras se reía de su rival que estaba ahora en el suelo tratando de levantarse._

- ¡Como de costumbre has jugado sucio, yo de ti no estaría tan orgulloso! – de nuevo se lanzó a la lucha, intentando alcanzar al otro que saltaba esta vez de tejado en tejado riendo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Cógeme si puedes! – decía orgulloso el jounnin.

-¡Claro que puedo, ahora verás! -

Mientras, Sakura ponía su comida sobre la mesa, Sasuke la observaba sentado ya en la mesa.

-Perdona Sakura, ¿Pero qué es esto? – Era un plato para él bastante... curioso, y con una pinta muy rara.

-Ya lo verás, está muy rico es una especialidad mía – Le sonreía orgullosa tras su arduo trabajo. El otro cambió su cara de desconcierto, a una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy interesante... –

Detrás de Sakura, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta que daba al jardín con estanque, se veían correr uno detrás del otro alumno y maestro, haciendo lo posible por atrapar al escurridizo jounnin que se resistía a ello.

-¡Te cogeré! – le gritaba el enfurecido rubio.

-Sasuke kun, te serviré la ración más grande a ti, hoy has tenido tu también un entrenamiento muy duro – A el Uchiha se le cortó totalmente el punto con esas palabras.

-¡Oh, no...! Eres demasiado amable – decía esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Sakura levantó el plato enseñándole su obra, colocándolo debajo de su cara.

En ese mismo momento entraban los dos luchadores por el jardín aún peleando.

Naruto apunto de tropezar se dio contra la muchacha derramando sobre la mesa toda la comida, y a continuación colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura restregándole a la pobre la cabeza en la comida.

-¡Perdona Sakura chan! – Naruto no se percató de lo que había echo pues estaba más pendiente de buscar a su rival - ¡Espera! ¡Aun no hemos terminado!-

Sakura despegó la cara de la mesa ayudándose con las manos mostrándose muy enfurecida por la acción de su compañero de equipo.

Afuera en el jardín aún seguían los dos buscándose el uno al otro sin parar. Justo al borde del estanque, quedó Kakashi atrapado.

-¿Eh? Mira, el tomo numero 26 del Icha Icha Paradise! –

-¿Dónde donde? – Miraba a todos sitios el jounnin, -"será ingenuo" pensó Naruto.

Entonces el rubio golpeó sus pies mandándolo directamente al fondo del estanque.

-Y ahora dime... ¿Quién es el verdadero aficionado?- le decía sonriente el pequeño a su maestro ahora empapado en agua.

-¡Naruto! – Sakura venía por detrás con muy malas pulgas. Naruto se volvió para ver como ella corría hacia él sin saber que había ocurrido - ¿Has visto lo que has hecho con el plato que había preparado? – Le fue a dar un puñetazo pero Naruto al esquivarlo resbaló en las piedras húmedas del estanque, dando con la nuca en ellas y cayendo al agua.

-Para que aprendas a ir con más cuidado – Dijo ella con superioridad.

A los pocos segundos abrió y cerró los ojos sorprendida – Naruto, ¿Estás bien? –

El rubio estaba boca abajo flotando en el estanque convertido en chica y con un chichón en la cabeza.

Lo llevaron adentro y lo colocaron en un futón de una de las habitaciones con un paño en la cabeza. Seguía inconsciente pero transformado en chica ("Sexy no jutsu").

A ciencia cierta nadie entendía el motivo por el que Naruto estaba transformado en ese estado, quizá por el golpe, pensaban todos.

Por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la lámpara del techo y luego a su compañera Sakura que se encontraba a su lado con un barreño con agua y expresión preocupada. El rubio (en este caso, la rubia...) comenzó a incorporarse.

-¡Naruto! te has dado un golpe en la cabeza no te muevas mucho o te marearás de nuevo El aludido se sentó, y se frotaba la nuca con la mano derecha- Espero que me perdones, no pretendía hacerte eso, lo siento mucho, de veras...

-No pasa nada a Sakura chan- Dijo amablemente.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo – Y se volvió para mojar de nuevo el paño con agua.

-De todos modos – La pelirrosa le miró mientras le escuchaba atentamente – tengo una impresión muy extraña... Nose como explicarlo pero... es como si se me hubiesen aclarado las ideas... es un poco como si acabase de salir de un largo sueño – Explicó.

Sakura se llevaba la mano a la cara pensativa.

Los otros dos irrumpieron en la habitación donde estaba Naruto haciendo a un lado las dos hojas de la puerta.

Primero Kakashi y a su lado Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! – decía alarmado el Uchiha.

-¡Ahhhh! – gritó Naruto tapándose el pecho con el cobertor de la cama - ¡Quiero que se vayan los hombres! –

-¡Ah! Perdona, perdona – decía Kakashi agitando las manos desesperadamente.

-Discúlpanos ya nos vamos... – y los dos se colocaron de espaldas volteándose rápidamente.

-Si hubierais llamado antes de entrar me hubiera puesto algo más decente – contestaba la recatada rubia.

-Si, si, tiene razón – decían los dos muy apenados por su comportamiento.

De pronto se miraron extrañados mutuamente Kakashi y Sasuke... ¿umm?

Sakura se acercó a la cara de la rubia y le increpó.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Estás un poco tocado, no? –

-Oh, no, que va ¡Pero si estoy de maravilla! – contestó Naruto.

-Está bien... ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? – Le preguntaba la pelirrosa enseñando la mano.

-Tres –

-¿Y sabes quién está a mi lado? – Kakashi se señalaba su propia cara.

-umm... ¡Un tio feo! – Gota general por parte de todos.

-¿Y este otro? – Sasuke esperaba impaciente la contestación de Naruto, no podía imaginar que hubiese perdido la memoria.

-umm... Un fanfarrón chulo y muy creído – El Uchiha agitaba rabioso su puño.

-Bueno al parecer, todo está en orden – decía sonriente Sakura uniendo sus manos.

-Me temo que eres demasiado optimista, Sakura – decía Kakashi – Naruto debe estar cegato, ¡me ha llamado feo! –

Sasuke se acercó a el Uzumaki cara a cara sonrojándose repentinamente.

-¿Por qué te comportas como una chica de verdad, ¡Tú no eres así!

-¡Yo soy una verdadera chica! – decía Naruto muy alegremente.

El Uchiha comenzó a afilar sus ojos sin dejar de sonrojarse escandalosamente.

-¡No sigas con esa comedia, sino me voy a enfadar de veras! –

La rubia se colocó una mano en los labios y comenzó a reír de manera muy cursi.

-¿De qué comedia hablas? ¡Soy una chica hecha y derecha! –

Se hizo la sorpresa general, todos menos Naruto estaban con la boca abierta .

Ya en la tarde, los tres, Kakashi, Sasuke, y Sakura, observaban desde lejos a Naruto que estaba en el jardín agachada canturreando y oliendo flores alegremente, vestida con un peto rosa y una camiseta por debajo de color naranja muy ajustada. Al estar de cuclillas su lacio pelo rubio le caía en cascada hasta el suelo.

-Ya no es como antes... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Si... desde que se dio el golpe por mi culpa le falta algún tornillo...¡es horrible! – decía Sakura lloriqueando.

---------/------------/-------------/------------/--------------/--

Al rato fue a tender las ropas mojadas de su compañero.

Naruto la vio y se levantó con la excusa de que la ayudaría. Al sacar del cesto algo de ropa y desplegarla vio con asombro que se trataba de unos boxers.

-¡Ah! – gritó la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó alarmada Sakura.

-Esta cosa pertenece a un chico...! – dijo toda avergonzada con la cara como un tomate.

-¿Son unos boxers, qué tienen de malo? –

Naruto lo tiró al suelo. Sasuke iba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio y se agachó tomando la prenda entre sus manos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero a qué estás jugando? –Le decía tomándolo por la cabeza y enseñándole la prenda de color negro, casi restregándosela por la cara, Naruto cerraba los ojos y volvía la cabeza entre asustado y avergonzado (o avergonzada... jeje) lloriqueando – Te recuerdo que estos boxers son tuyos, de modo que ¡basta de tonterías, ¡Trata de recordar! – le restregaba aún más la prenda por delante.

-¡Estás diciendo mentiras! - Decía Naruto con la lagrimilla en los ojos.

-¡Basta ya Sasuke kun! Él está muy raro desde que se golpeó, no lo presiones más-

-¡Está fingiendo y conmigo eso no cuela! – Naruto con las dos manos cerradas en puño frotándose los ojos y hipando con el corazón encogido (pobrecito jeje )

-¡Deja de lloriquear! – Sasuke la tomó por la ropa y se la llevó arrastrando.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡Tengo que ayudar a Sakura chan! –

-Ya se las apañará sola – gruñía el Uchiha llevando a Naruto consigo.

----------/--------/-----------/----------/--------------/---------/

En el interior de la sala de entrenamiento, sobre los tatamis, se encontraba Sasuke en pose defensiva, y Naruto de frente con las manos tras la espalda y jugueteando con la punta de los pies en el suelo vergonzosamente (estilo Hinata XD)

-¿Bueno, atacas tu o lo hago yo? –

-Pero... – susurraba la rubia.

-¡Decídete! – Exclamaba irritado el Uchiha.

-No pienso atacar... Odio la violencia –

-¡Tu lo has querido! – esto era lo ultimo que podía escuchar el peliazul. Comenzó atacando a Naruto que solo hacia dar gritos asustada mientras que esquivaba perfectamente todos sus puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Qué estás haciendo estas loco! ¡Me vas a hacer daño! ¡Ah! –

-¡Reacciona! – le gritaba Sasuke.

-¡Socorro!-

Al cabo de los minutos sin ninguna reacción por parte de la rubia, Sasuke se hinco de rodillas al suelo, intentando recobrar la paciencia.

-Pero... ¿Porqué... no reaccionas? –

-No sé pelear – explicaba la inocente rubia.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Somos ninjas! ¿Acaso eso tampoco lo recuerdas?

-¡Eso es lo peor! Yo no quiero aprender a luchar – Sasuke se impresionó con sus palabras... ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Si le había superado en muchas ocasiones, ¿Cómo decía ahora esa sarta de sandeces? No podía creerlo.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

-No, lo que de verdad me gustaría es aprender a hacer ramos de flores – se tocaba el pelo vergonzosamente – ¡eso si que es arte! También me gustaría ser una buena cocinera y una perfecta ama de casa –

Sasuke se incorporó y se giró, comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la sala resignado.

-No te vayas... – Naruto extendió su mano en la lejanía en dirección a su compañero.

-Me pone enfermo oírte decir esas tonterías... – Salió de la sala dejándola sola en ella.

El moreno fue hacia su habitación, y se desvistió, quedando en ropa interior se tiró en la cama pensativo con un deje de tristeza.

Naruto se encontraba en el pasillo, observando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso encontrándose de frente con su maestro, que estaba haciendo sellos con las manos y cuando tuvo a Naruto más cerca le colocó en la cara la mano... a los pocos segundos se deshizo el henge y Naruto era un chico de nuevo (en ropa de chica, eso si).

Asustado por su repentino cambio de estado, se miró las manos y las pasó por su abdomen y su pecho... de repente corrió hacia al cuarto de baño.

Kakashi lo seguía silencioso con la mirada. Al minuto se escuchó un grito dentro del lavabo.

Dentro, Naruto estaba apoyado en la puerta y muy asustado tras mirar bajo su ropa interior. (Qué no habrá visto...XD)

Kakashi entró a hablar con él y le dio ropa de chico, su propia ropa que ya se había secado más que de sobra.

Éste se cambió y al poco rato salió muy avergonzado del lavabo para almorzar.

----------/----------------------/--------------/--------------/-----

En la comida, los cuatro estaban en silencio comiendo. Naruto no tenía mucha hambre, así que dejó casi todos sus fideos (que raro...debe de estar muy disgustado para eso XD)

-Gracias por la comida – dijo dejando los palillos sobre el cuenco. Todos le miraron en silencio. Naruto tenia la mirada baja y estaba triste.

-No hay de qué – dijo Sakura – Oye, tengo que ir de compras, ¿te apetece ir conmigo?

Naruto unió sus manos y sonrió mirando a Sakura.

-Me parece una buena idea –

-Bien, entonces te espero – le dijo ella sonriente.

/-----------/---------------------/-----------------/------------/

Sakura esperaba apoyada en la pared de la habitación de Naruto, donde éste se estaba cambiando de ropa para acompañarla luego.

-¡No me digas que te estás cambiando! Pero si estabas bien asi... – Un grito de dentro interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡No puede ser! – Sakura entró rápidamente asustada – Naruto lloraba sentado en el suelo con una camiseta de chico (era ropa de Sasuke) estando en boxers con una postura muy afeminada (vaya tela con Naruto...XD) – ¡Qué suerte tienes! – Miró a Sakura en un mar de lagrimas - ¡La ropa de chica es mucho más mona que la de los chicos! – Sakura no hizo más q sonreírle para relajarlo, pero en su interior no podía creerse que Naruto dijera eso.

-Pues yo creo que los pantalones son mucho más prácticos – le dijo para convencerlo.

-¡Lo dices para complacerme porque eres muy buena! Pero eso no cambia nada... ¡Esto es espantoso! Además, ¡Todos quieren obligarme a pelear! – A la joven le cambió la cara, levantó una ceja extrañada.

-No te preocupes... todo se arreglará- decía no muy convencida.

-------------/-------------/------------/------------/----------/

Ya en la calle dando un paseo, llegaron a una tienda de ropa femenina.

Naruto iba agarrado del brazo de Sakura muy sonriente, pasando un buen rato con su compañera.

Llegaron a la planta de ropa interior femenina.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué bonito todas estas cosas! – decía llevándose una mano a la mejilla - ¡Todo esto me encanta! – se soltó del brazo de Sakura y comenzó a trotar por el establecimiento tocando aquí y allá todos los sostenes, bragas que encontraba a cada lado - ¡Qué color! ¡Es precioso!- cogió un sujetador por las tirantas y se lo colocó encima del pecho (recordemos que es un chico ahora... XD) mirando hacia Sakura - ¡Sakura chan, cómprate este, es ideal para resaltar el bronceado! – Sakura no sabía donde meterse... en el comercio solo habían mujeres observando la escena.

-¡Perdonad, es amigo mío, es que tiene un poco de fiebre y no sabe lo que hace! Ja ja ja ja ja... – reía avergonzada. De pronto se volvió hacia Naruto y lo sacó de allí casi en brazos- ¡Suelta eso inmediatamente!

En un asiento del comercio, se sentó Sakura y al lado de ella Naruto con las manos en las rodillas y las piernas cerradas mirándola de reojo.

-No sabia donde meterme... ¡no olvides que eres un chico, y aunque te falta un tornillo haz un esfuerzo y compórtate como un hombre de verdad! Eso nos ahorrará problemas y evitará que volvamos a llamar la atención.

-Pero... – se quejaba el rubio apretando las manos en sus rodillas y moviendo la pierna derecha contra la izquierda – esto... Sakura chan... –

-¿umm? – Sakura se acercó a Naruto, este puso su mano en la oreja de Sakura para decirle algo en plan secreto. De repente ella se comenzó a poner colorada.

-Vaya, perdona... creo que está en el piso de arriba, así que si quieres te puedo acompañar...-

Una vez arriba, Sakura espero a Naruto en la puerta de los servicios de hombres, éste entró muy despacito avergonzado.

Cuando estaba dentro y vió las letrinas colocadas en la pared (eran para hombres) echó a correr fuera del cuarto de baño lloriqueando y se tiró al suelo agarrándose a la falda de Sakura.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa ahora? – dijo asustada.

-Buaaahhh... ¡Ayúdame! – la miró con ojitos llorosos - ¡Quiero volver a ser una chica!

-¿Queee? ¡No empieces te estás poniendo muy cargante!-

-Por favor... ¡Te invitaré a un pastel si me ayudas! –

-Oh... ¡Eso es chantaje! –

Sakura entró en el baño de chicas con él, hizo unos sellos y le colocó de nuevo la mano en la frente a Naruto... a los pocos segundos era una chica de nuevo.

La rubia entró en el baño y cerró la puerta a su paso, Sakura salió fuera suspirando hastiada y esperó la salida del Uzumaki.

Entonces salió y volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Sakura.

-Los pasteles engordan... – decía Sakura.

-Si lo prefieres te regalo flores – le contestó la rubia.

-¿Orquídeas?... bueno, ahora vamos a comprar un vestido-

---------/---------/-----------/-----------/-------------/--

Sakura salió del probador con un vestido.

-Me encanta – mirándose al espejo - ¿Qué te parece Naruto? Es caro pero me sienta muy bien –

La dependienta la miraba sonriente.

-¡Le sienta que ni echo a medida! –

-Pero resulta un poco caro – decía la pelirosa.

-Puede pagarlo a plazos si lo prefiere –

Naruto abrió su cartera y sacó unos cuantos billetes.

-Creo que tengo suficiente dinero – y se los entregó a la dependienta.

Sakura corrió a abrazar a Naruto.

-¡Muchas gracias Naruto!

-----/----------/-----------/-----------/------------------/

Tras salir de la tienda, fueron a una heladería y se sentaron al lado de el ventanal que daba a la calle uno frente al otro (o mejor dicho, una frente a la otra XD) Naruto con una copa compuesta bastante grande, y Sakura con unas bolas de helado.

-Naruto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte... Dime, ¿te acuerdas de cuando eras un chico? –

-Bueno, verás es un poco raro, ¿sabes? Yo no tngo la impresión de haber sido un chico es como... es como si tuviera la memoria de otra persona... ¡como si solo fuera un sueño! Umm... ya sabes. - Sakura lo miraba sin entender nada.- En los sueños hacemos cosas raras... volamos, nos volvemos de colores, podemos ser más jóvenes, más viejos, chicos o chicas, pero de todos modos hay algo completamente real... desde el momento en que te vi, supe que seríamos buenas amigas. Y que lo seríamos durante mucho tiempo.

-Me extraña que digas eso, nos hemos peleado tanto... – decía la pelirrosa.

-Eso no importa! Podemos ser las mejores amigas del mundo y pelearnos –

-¿Ah si? Ja ja ja ja ja–

--------------/----------------/--------------/----------/

A la vuelta a casa el sol ya desaparecía.. La el cielo por la tarde se volvía anaranjado.

Naruto y Sakura se metieron en la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Los dos troceaban y pelaban algunas verduras para una ensalada. Kakashi entró a la cocina.

-¡Ya veo que tienes muy buena mano, mejor que Sakura!-

-Venga ya, me voy a poner colorada... – decía Naruto.

-Lo ideal sería que tu siguieses asi y que Sakura se transformase en chico jejeje –

En ese momento Sakura se cortó con el cuchillo. Naruto al verla sangre se mareó un poco y se sentó en el suelo cabizbaja.

-¡Naruto! – se acercaron maestro y alumna.

-Ah... perdona... es que no soporto... ver sangre... pero ya estoy bien– decía temblorosa.

Kakashi como siempre puso su excusa para quitarse de en medio en el momento de comer, así que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto quedaron solos en la mesa.

------/--------/-------------/----------/-----------

Ya en su cama, Sasuke pensativo en su cuarto miraba el cielo de la noche con las manos en la nuca posado sobre su almohada.

De repente comenzaron a tocar en la puerta de su habitación.

-Sasuke... – Susurraba una voz. Era la de Naruto. Abrió un poco la puerta, con una camiseta de tirantas blanca y un short Naruto-chica abrazaba a un perrito de peluche.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, dobe, ¿No ves la hora que es? –

-No consigo dormir... ¡Y Sakura chan no me abre la puerta! – estrechaba el perrito contra su pecho poniendo ojitos llorosos -Tengo miedo de la oscuridad... Mi habitación es demasiado grande y silencioso... ¿Puedo dormir contigo...?

-¿Quéeee? –

-Sólo por esta noche... Vamos, ¡Di que sí!

-Pe-pe-pero... –

-Por favor... te lo ruego... –

-Está bien, solo por esta noche...-

Sasuke suspiró y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Naruto.

Kakashi y Sakura observaban desde la oscuridad la escena.

-Ajam... – decía Kakashi llevándose la mano a la cara de manera pensativa.

-Si...- Sakura le miraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los dos sonrieron pervertidamente, sabían ya que esos dos juntos arreglarían todo el asunto.

Dentro de la habitación, Sasuke en su cama, y Naruto en el suelo junto a él en un futón dándole la espalda abrazada al perrito.

Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en la cama observando a Naruto.

-Naruto... ¿Estás dormido?-

Fuera de la casa, en la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke, espiaban con sumo cuidado todos los detalles Kakashi y su alumna pegados a la pared.

-Esto es lo que ha de suceder... ¡estaba predestinado! – decía Sakura con una pose heroica levantando un puño.

-Sakura... ¿Tu también lo habías notado todo este tiempo?-

-¡Por supuesto Kakashi sensei! No había manera de que arrancasen,... por fin han encontrado su oportunidad.

Los dos volvieron a sonreírse pervertidamente y pegaron la orejilla para enterarse de todo lo que aconteciese en la noche.

Pero resbalaron y calleron al suelo haciendo un gran estrépito. Sasuke se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera, Kakashi, Sakura, que hacéis ahí fuera a estas horas? –

-¡Es que la-la-la luna tenia una luz tan bonita que nos han entrado unas ganas locas de salir fuera! –

-¡Sí, adios! – decía Kakashi mientras echaban a correr.

-...Qué disparate si hoy no hay luna...! Tsk!-

Sasuke volvió dentro y miró a Naruto que estaba sentado en el futón.

-"Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo soportar ver a Naruto asi"- Pensaba al mirarle.

Entonces Naruto al verle mirar tan fijamente se alarmó un poco y se puso depié como él.

Sasuke se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, mirándole cariñosamente.

-Por favor... Naruto, ¡Vuelve a ser como antes! Vuelve a ser tan odioso y tan torpe... la delicadeza y la ingenuidad no están echas para ti... Me gustabas más como eras antes... ¿Acaso no me recuerdas contigo antes? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?... Naruto yo te... – se arrodilló abrazándose a la cintura de la rubia – Me pone enfermo verte así... ¡debes creerme!

Naruto se agachó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Por desgracia, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote y buscarte una novia digna de ti... Aunque nose porqué desde que te vi siento una fuerte atracción por ti... como si tu y yo... antes... Sasu... – Se acercó a él y fue a darle un beso en los labios, cuando de repente Sasuke sintió el pecho femenino de Naruto en su torso se erizó.

El Uchiha no pudo más y apretó los dientes con fuerza mostrando su Sharingan.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Se acabó todo, vamos sal de aquí ahora mismo! – Los dos salieron por la ventana hasta el jardín, corriendo uno tras el otro (tras la otra XD) – ¡Sigue siendo una chica si quieres a mi me da igual! – Naruto volvió a el estanque y volvió a darse un golpe con las piedras en la cabeza.

Salió del agua sobándose de nuevo la nuca.

-¡Ya verás cuando te pille, Sasuke baka! – Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado. – Si me resfrío será culpa tuya, ¡Te meteré un rasengan por el culo!-

-¡Naruto! – Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Maldita seas Uchiha! ¿Quién diablos te crees para pegarme de esa manera? ¡Ven aquí!-

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a llamar desde el jardín a Kakashi y Sakura.

Todos le miraban sonrientes y muy fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa es que tengo monos en la cara o que?

Kakashi fue el más efusivo con su alumno. Lo cogió por el chaleco y le propinó una bofetada (a modo científico... XD).

-¡Ya he recibido bastantes golpes! – y le soltó un puñetazo.

-¡Naruto es que soy tan feliz! – Sakura le dio un golpecito en el pecho con la mano y lo tiró varios metros atrás (hay amores que matan) y volvió a darse con las rocas en la cabeza.

-¿Pe-pe-pero que he hecho? Yo no quería hacer eso - se dijo mirándose la mano.

Todos desconcertados a ver con qué salía ahora Naruto después del tremendo golpe.

-¡El problema es que lo has hecho, Sakura! – decía un asustado Kakashi.

-¡Naruto! – decía Sasuke alarmado.

Salió del agua tambaleándose y se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativo.

-¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Cómo me llamo?... ¡Ah si, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! Ja ja ja ja!-

Gota en la cabeza de todos y caída general .

---------------------------------------/---------------------------------

Bueno aki está este pequeño SasuNaru de nuevo. También es muy light pero es que no me atrevo todavía con un lemon soy demasiado novata todavía jejejeje

Pues nada, dejadme algun revi! Besitos!

Kurenai.- 


End file.
